1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the semiconductor power devices. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved and novel device manufacturing process to provide asymmetrical double diffusion metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (DMOSFET) with Schottky barrier source implemented with low-barrier height rare earth metal silicide for a best drive current without subject to a limitation of the high temperature processes and meanwhile providing low contact resistance of source and body contacts, which is achieved through silicided contact on the entire mesa area totally insulated from the trenched gates covered under an insulated spacer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the semiconductor power industry to implement a Schottky barrier source or metal silicide source electrode to overcome the parasitic bipolar conduction in a DMOSFET device. In order to prevent an unclamped inductor switching (UIS) in the semiconductor power device, it is necessary to reduce the parasitic bipolar conduction. With the implementation of Schottky barrier source the theoretical emitter efficiency at the source is reduced by orders of magnitude compared to the conventional silicon source junction structures. Such configuration can significantly eliminate the parasitic bipolar gain of the device. However, conventional manufacturing processes are still limited by the use of metals of high barrier height. The devices as now available to those of ordinary skill in the art therefore suffers low drive current and subject to potential increased body bias and reducing the gate drive or even forward bias the body-source junction and initiate a snapback.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,713 discloses a method of using the source Schottky junction as the body contact for a semiconductor power device as shown in FIG. 1A. The patented disclosure uses a low minority carrier injecting source region. A metal silicide layer is implemented to form the low minority carrier injection source region. The metal silicide source provides a source of majority carriers and meanwhile reducing the minority carrier injection and hence reducing the parasitic bipolar transistor action. However, the higher barrier height of the source contact can potentially increase the body bias and reduce the gate drive, or even increase the forward bias of the body-source junction and initiate a snapback.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,535 discloses a fabrication method to manufacture a DMOS device shown in FIG. 1B. The method includes the processing steps use a starting material of a heavily doped silicon wafer, which has an epitaxial layer thereon. A DMOS body region is diffused into the epitaxial layer and a deep body contact region created. The source is a refractory metal Schottky barrier located on top of the body region. A trench is etched into the epitaxial layer so as to fully penetrate the body region and the trench surfaces oxidized to form a gate oxide. The trench is then filled with doped polysilicon to create a gate electrode. The resulting DMOS has a relatively short channel and the parallel bipolar parasitic transistor cannot be turned on. Since the method forms the Schottky barrier source prior to the trench and gate formation, therefore only refractory metal with high barrier height can be used. For this reasons, the device suffers a low drive current.
Therefore, a need still exists in the art of power semiconductor device design and manufacture to provide new manufacturing method and device configuration in forming the power devices such that the above discussed problems and limitations can be resolved.